


To Protect

by FallenQueen2



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beast Ben, Carlos has a way with animals, Cursed Ben, Descendants 3 Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship, What-If, enchanted lake, or mabybe just with Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Jane hadn’t shown up with the lake water in time? What if Beast Ben’s protective side reared up when seeing Harry and Gil there? How would Carlos break the curse?





	To Protect

“There we go,” Carlos smiled as he tossed the bloodied splinter away, relaxing a bit as he saw some of the anger leaving Ben’s fur-covered face. “That’s better right Ben?”

Ben tipped his head to the side, still slightly crouched down as he studied Carlos intensely. Carlos kept his hands up in an unthreatening position, but his eyes darted over to Jay, Harry and Gil. All three of them were still on edge and Carlos noted that Dude had taken off, obviously scared off by the predator vibes this version of Ben was radiating. 

Ben noticed Carlos’ attention was fully on him anymore and head swiveled over to where the three other boys were standing. Ben snarled at the sight of the two pirates and let out a leaf-shaking roar, pleased when the three stepped back. Carlos yelped in surprise when Ben suddenly scooped him off his feet, tossing him over his shoulder and taking off deeper into the forest. 

“CARLOS!” Jay shouted as he jumped up on the rock, trying to see Carlos’ white hair in the green of the forest, but saw nothing at all. Ben was a fast runner in his normal form, but as a beast, his speed must have increased. 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Gil asked as Jay dropped from the rock looking upset. 

“How am I supposed to tell Mal that a beast-out Ben kidnapped Carlos?” Jay ran his hand over his half up, half down hair as he tried to push down the worry he felt for Carlos. 

“Simple, Benny boy picked up the pup like a damsel and they ran away together.” Harry snickered, but his eyes were staring at the place Ben and Carlos disappeared from. 

“Not helpful, if we can stop Audrey then that will lift all spells and curses including the one on Ben. We have to hurry, I have no idea what the beast side of Ben will do with Carlos.” Jay looked over his shoulder, wishing Dude hadn’t run away they could have used him to track Ben and Carlos. 

“Let’s move then,” Harry spun his hook and started towards where the others should be waiting for them. Gil loping behind Harry, still taking in the green of the forest and Jay followed while still looking over his shoulder every so often hoping to spot a flash of white hair. 

~~/~~

Carlos grunted as he was lowered down onto a flat rock, he rubbed his back as he quietly looked up at Ben. Ben was still down in a crouched position and was looking around, a small growl passing his lips. Carlos wet his lips as he realized that they were close to the enchanted lake and completely alone. 

“Why did you…?” Carlos realized that the last time Ben had seen Gil and Harry they had been his kidnappers. Maybe in Ben’s mind right now that by taking Carlos he was saving him from the two pirates. 

“We’re safe here Ben, totally safe,” Carlos said slowly in the same tone as he used before, he knew he was only telling small truths right now. Audrey was still out there and Carlos had no idea what Ben was thinking right now or what he would do next. 

Ben rumbled and began to walk around the area, obviously needing to make sure that they were alone and safe. Carlos took this time to look around, he winced when he caught sight of a sleeping person on the path down to the lake, clearly caught at Jane’s party when the sleeping spell hit. 

Carlos worried his lower lip as he did a quick calculation as he looked between Ben and the path. He silently rose to his feet and took a few steps until his feet were on the path fully, with one last look at Ben who had his back to him Carlos took off down the path at full speed.

Carlos needed to get to the lake and he heard a startled growl behind him and the sounds of Ben’s feet slapping against the path behind him. Carlos panted for air, his legs burning and chest heaving as he managed to get to the edge of the path that overlooked the lake.

“Please let this work,” Carlos muttered as he leapt off the edge, free-falling into the water below. Carlos gasped as he hit the water, the force of it knocking the air out of his lungs. Carlos started to swim upwards, but his motorcycling clothes were heavy and his limbs felt like lead, Carlos kicked his feet and prayed he had enough strength to get to the surface. The lake was deeper than he expected and he let out a long stream of bubbles when an arm wrapped around his torso and tugged him upwards. The arm forced more air out of his lungs and his eyes slid shut moments before he broke the surface. 

Ben blinked, unsure of what was happening and where he was. He did realize he was underwater pretty quickly when he began to lose some of the air in his lungs. Ben began to kick towards the surface on reflex before stilling and his eyes widened as he saw Carlos trying to swim up towards the surface, but streams of bubbles escaped his lips and his white hair floating out around him like a halo. 

Ben kicked his legs again, propelling himself towards the struggling boy. Ben wrapped his arm around Carlos’ chest and hauled him up towards the surface, kicking his feet as fast as he could knowing he needed to get Carlos out of the water as fast as possible. 

Ben sputtered and gasped when his head broke the surface and once Ben made sure Carlos’ head was above water, he began to swim towards the gazebo. Ben grunted with the effort of pulling both himself and Carlos in their waterlogged clothing up onto the gazebo. 

Ben pushed his wet hair off his forehead as Carlos rolled on his side, coughing up water from the lake. 

“Are you alright Carlos?” Ben asked as he carefully helped the white-haired boy into an upright position, rubbing his back as the boy coughed a few times.

“Yeah, yeah I think so. What about you? How are you feeling?” Carlos twisted his upper body to check in on the King, smiling when he just saw a beard and some sharpened canines in his mouth, but nothing else remaining of his beast side. 

“I’m okay, just really confused about what is happening. Carlos, why were we in the lake?” Ben asked curiously and Carlos let out a laugh and threw his arms around the King. 

“You sure you’re okay Carlos?” Ben asked as he held the other boy in his arms, relaxing at the familiar scent and warmth that radiated from him. 

“I am now, but we have to hurry. I’m guessing Jay, Gil and Harry are headed towards where Mal, Evie and Uma are waiting.” Carlos said as he tugged Ben up onto his feet.

“I’m sorry who? What did I miss?” Ben asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“I’ll fill you in on the way, we need to hurry before Audrey decides to curse you again,” Carlos said as he kept his hand locked around Ben’s wrist and started back up the path, heart pounding in his chest when Ben twisted his wrist and laced their fingers together loosely. 

“Thank you for saving me from that curse,” Ben said softly and Carlos was glad Ben couldn’t see the blush gracing his pale cheeks and just simply squeezed Ben’s hand in return, not knowing that Ben was beaming at the simple yet telling action.


End file.
